marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is a character from the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-heroine of sorts in the series. She made her debut to the series in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes alongside one of her Servbot companions. Background Only fourteen years old, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family, possessing an IQ of 180. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has since acted as Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Besides her older brother Teisel, she has a younger brother, Bon. Tron is also the creator and "mother" of the Servbots, whom she treats much like children. Finally, although Tron angrily denies it, she has a huge crush on her archenemy, Mega Man Volnutt. She also considers Roll Caskett as her rival, in both engineering and as Volnutt's love interest. Personality Though she is a pirate and has been shown to be rather greedy and egotistical, she has also shown a noble morality throughout the series, performing altruistic deeds like aiding her archenemy Mega Man in the Mega Man Legends series; or chastising, defeating, and turning in a crime boss to the police for his barbarity of attempting to utilise an ancient robot vehicle to devastate and conquer the world in the spin-off game The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Thus, Tron knows when to "draw the line" when performing acts of piracy, or when any scheme becomes too morally questionable for her liking. Temperamental and prideful when in the presence of others, Tron's personality towards her forty-one Servbots is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She is very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance, being very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks. Gameplay Command Normals & Special Attacks * Gustaff Fire: '''Tron's Gustaff fires a flamethrower at a 45 degree angle. Good for punishing blocks. * '''Bandit Boulder: '''Tron picks up a large boulder from the ground and throws it. The attack button can be held down to hold on to the boulder for a longer time. The attack also causes damage when she's picking the boulder. * '''Beacon Bomb: Fires a shot that calls on Servbots to hold the opponent in place. Different buttons makes her shoot in different angles. In her game, the beacon bomb is shot from Gustaff itself, and used to make the Servbots attack/distract enemies or gather objects. * Bonne Mixer: Command grab. Essentially a weaker version of the Shakedown Mixer hyper combo. * Servbot Launcher: 'An arm of Tron's tank-mech converts into a gun that fires a Servbot with a helicopter on its head, blocking the opponent's path. Different buttons makes her shoot in different angles. The Servbot descends slowly till reaching the ground, and more than one can be active at the same time. * 'Bonne Strike: 'Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. Pressing the button increases the number of hits. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * 'Servbot Takeout (Level 1): Incapacitates an enemy with a gunshot and calls for her horde of 41 Servbots, who stampede over the opponent. * Servbot Surprise (Level 1): 'The Servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish unfurls from the Gustaff. * 'Shakedown Mixer (Level 3): Grabs an opponent and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, Tron's mech torso then spins around, brutally grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. Finally, Tron's mech leaps into the air and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * j.H causes greater knockback. * Increased down time from a normal throw. * Gustaff Fire is cancelable. * Increased jump cancel time of Gustaff Fire. * Untechable time from rock pickup part of Bandit Boulder decreases with combo length. * Can cancel after throwing the rocks in Bandit Boulder. * Increased minimum damage scaling of special attacks. * Servbot Launcher (all versions) can be rapid fire up to three times in a row. * Lowered float of ground Bonne Strike. * Untechable time from Air Bonne Strike decreases with combo length. * Fixed Bonne Mixer and Shakedown Mixer so they can come out on an empty cancel. * Removed invincibility from Assist β (Gustaff Fire). * Additional hits can be added to Servbot Surprise through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Shakedown Mixer through rapid joystick rotations. Tactics Tron Bonne is an unorthodox character, using her Bonne Strike and long ranged, damaging normal attacks to keep the opponent pinned, leaving them vulnerable to her unblockable command grab. Tron also possesses a large amount of health, on par with the Hulk (cited here). If an opponent is hit by the Bonne Strike, Tron can easily transition that attack into her Servbot Takeout Hyper Combo. If it is blocked however, the opponent has to watch out for her command grab. All her normal attacks are very damaging, and her Air Rake can make opponents bounce if hit on the ground. Tron Bonne is also very effective as an assist character, with three assists that are effective if used correctly. Her Gustaff Fire assist, in particular, is very difficult to punish and causes a freefall state if it hits an airborne opponent (As shown here). Theme Song Tron Bonne's theme is a remix of Flutter vs. Gesellschaft from Megaman Legends. Trailer Quotes * All right, is everyone ready? (intro) * Give me all your valuables and leave! (intro) * I would give up now if I were you! (intro) * Let's do this, Gustaff! (intro) * Oh, ho! Ho! Ho! ''(intro) * ''This will be easy! (taunt) * If it's not nailed down, it's mine! (match win) * That went exactly as I planned! (match win) * Yeah, that's right, I'm bad! (match win) * You're a lot weaker than you look! (match win) * What a haul! ''(match win) * ''I need a new assistant, looking for some work? I doubt there's much available for washed-up fighters! * I'm going to be the richest girl in the world! Servbots, stop wasting time and get to work! * Show some fear, the Bonne Family's here! Servbots! Time to work! * The Bonne Family, air pirates at large, are here to relieve you of all your valuables! * Tron Bonne, Queen of the Servbots, at your service! * W-what? No, we're not a team! They're just freeloaders looking for an easy ride! Special Quotes *''I've found me some new robot parts! (intro) *''Ugh! I smell the stink of poverty on you! ''(intro) *''Please! I'm not dumb enough to be caught by the cops! ''(intro) *''Uh-oh. Am I getting sued? ''(intro/Ultimate only) *''I can't wait to start building new robots with your parts! ''(match win) *''Sorry! I don't have time for poor people! ''(match win) *''Oh, ho! Ho! Sorry, copper. But you're not taking me in! ''(match win) *''Alright! Time to pay my dues! ''(match win/Ultimate only) *''Now tell me where Mega Man is! I have some heroic deeds to thwart! *''Tsk. Tsk. Such a shame to destroy such nice work. Oh, well.'' *''Ah...Ah...ACHOO!! Gustaff needs a new roof. I knew I shouldn't have skimped on building costs.'' *''Let's see...I got this...and this...and...Oh! I'll take this throne, too! I look better on it, anyway.'' *''You don't have a mecha. You don't even know how to fight. What are you doing here? (Ultimate only) *''That uniform...that style...it's so dreamy...Oh, never mind what I just said! You're weak and deserved to lose! ''(Ultimate only) Ending Trivia * Tron is very popular, having appeared in more games than Mega Man Volnutt himself, and has also appeared in her own game, ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, her mech from her own game. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. * She was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Spider-Man and X-23. * Tron Bonne has alternate color schemes that gives her blond hair and a red outfit (based off Roll Caskett), one of her old MvC2 schemes, and a scheme that paints her mechsuit to resemble a Servbot while Tron herself resembles the Mayor of Kattlelox Island. For Ultimate, the "Servbot-Gustaff" color is dropped and other schemes based off Teisel Bonne, Bon Bonne, and her Namco x Capcom look are included. Her DLC costume has the Gustaff modeled after a Servbot, as opposed to merely sharing its color scheme. * Her Lunch Rush hyper has a maximum of 41 hits (excluding the initial gunshot that sets up the move), the total number of known Servbots as of Mega Man Legends 2 and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. It's also a reference to Mega Man Legends 2, where the Servbots repeatedly sent letters to Mega Man Volnutt requesting that he join as Servbot #42 in order to cheer up Tron. This is referenced in her ending, where she reprograms a Sentinel to serve as Servbot #42. * The rest of the Bonne family can be seen in Tron's home stage, Kattelox Island, along with various Servbots. Also, Tron's brother Teisel is in the background cheering her on whenever she is fighting in Kattelox Island. If she is defeated, he will become sad. Humorously, if Tron defeats/is defeated by another Tron, he will look confused for a short while before starting to cheer for his sister again. And if she is not being used in said stage, she will sit next to Teisel and watch the players fight while holding a Servbot on her lap. * If Tron is in the field after all enemy characters have been knocked out, there is a celebratory sound that plays when she stands up to flash the "V for victory" hand sign. * One of Tron Bonne's alternate costumes bears a striking resemblance to the Mega Man Legends incarnation of Roll Caskett, who was her rival in that series. In addition, Tron's Servbot companion is colored white, referencing the Volnutt family friend/pet, Data the monkey robot. * In Tron Bonne's after-match victory quote to Zero, she demands to know where Mega Man is, even though Mega Man Volnutt (her archenemy in the Mega Man Legends series) is not the Mega Man that Zero knows. * Tron was revealed alongside X-23, to match the theme of both initially being portrayed as villains, but gradually showing a more noble morality to become heroines (or anti-heroines). In Tron's case, she was the main antagonist in the first Megaman Legends game, but was later portrayed as a hero and main protagonist of sorts in her spin-off title The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and later came to ally with her archenemy Megaman in Megaman Legends 2 to deal with more dangerous threats. ** In Addition to the above, Tron and X-23 share an opposite relation, as Tron in a inventor/creator of sorts to every single machine operated by the pirates, while X-23 is a creation. * Her rival in UMvC3 would be Sentinel, because in Tron's ending, she reprogrammed it to be her servant. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tron's new colors are the color schemes of her two brothers Teisel and Bon. However, her Servbot color scheme from the original MvC3 has been replaced with her pink color scheme from MvC2 (which is also her main color in Namco x Capcom, another Capcom crossover game). * Tron's older brother, Teisel, has bright red eyes. In Tron's Teisel color scheme, her eyes do not change color, but her earrings become bright red. * Despite being only 14 years old, Tron is not immune to the advances of some older male characters. Iron Man still hits on her before a match (and still says he would have preferred a candlelight dinner with her), Doctor Strange will still hold out a rose and bow to her for his female specific taunt, and Hawkeye will still turn her down but can't blame her for "wanting him." * Most of Tron Bonne's moves in MvC2 and MvC3 are inspired by the Mega Man spinoff The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, in which she is the main protagonist. In this game she must use her Gustaff and Servbots to complete various missions. For example, her Bonne Strike move is inspired by another robot Tron uses in the Digout Levels of her game. Also, her Bandit Boulder is inspired from her being able to pick up and throw objects other than boulders in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (but the boulder is the first interactive object she finds in the tutorial level). Finally, her Servbot Takeout is inspired by one of the Servbot Training Levels from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, in which a Servbot must serve food to other Servbots. * Tron's after-match victory quote to Nova indicates she is infatuated with him, but is too embarassed and prideful to admit it. This could be the reference to her crush on Mega Man Volnutt. Sprite Artwork Mvc2-tron-bonne.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Tron Bonne MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors7.JPG|UMvC3 Tron Bonne's Alternate Colors (with alternate costume) oldcolors9.jpg|MvC3 Alt. Color: Servbot f4c5ea733cef389212a1f7c8fe6d1f62.jpg|Servbot Head Mech DLC Costume 737a1752c381826f447d2fc962e36c4e.png|Tron Bonne Winning Pose. s tron00 bm nomip s tron00 bm nomipout.png|Tron Bonne Full Victory Pose 401049 253399224740966 143032932444263 589336 176124447 n.jpg|Tron Bonne Wallpaper. Tron Bonne MvC2.jpg|Tron Bonne's Hyper Combo and Versus picture in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. tron 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 tron 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Screenshots 4996205324 32a0a13b66 b.jpg|Tron taunting her opponent. mvsc3-s4.jpg|Tron attacking Captain America. mvsc3-s33.jpg|Tron's alternate costume. Also See Tron Bonne's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Tron Bonne's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds es:Tron Bonne pt:Tron Bonne Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Tron Category:Hard Hitters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3